


Trendsetting

by TottWriter



Series: Prompts and One-shots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, kinda crack tbh, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TottWriter/pseuds/TottWriter
Summary: “That...that is a skirt, then,” Iwaizumi announced flatly, folding his arms. “Fair enough.”“Oh come on, you could at least look a little more surprised,”A couple of one-shots based on telephone game prompts, featuring the Seijoh 3rd years.





	1. The logical solution

**Author's Note:**

> So, both of these one-shots were written in half an hour, as prompts in a game of writer/artist telephone. I blame [CheesyShenanigans](https://cheesyshenanigans.tumblr.com/post/162575512307/sketches-from-todays-art-challenge-only-20-mins). (Click for a link to the prompts. I'm sure you can guess which picture spawned this fic. The final picture was the other prompt I recieved!)

 

“ _Damn it!_ ” Hanamaki cried, shaking his head. The ruined remains of his lunch dripped from the fabric of his volleyball shorts.

“Well that’s what you get for leaving home so late and throwing everything into your bag like that,” Oikawa said, shrugging. “Guess you’re going to have to go hungry today.”

Hanamaki frowned at him. “I can buy lunch, idiot,” he said. “Although seeing as it was _your fault_ we were all late this morning, I should probably put in my order with you.”

“Good luck in practice,” Matsukawa said from the other side of the table, raising an eyebrow. “If you rinse them off now, they should only be _mostly_ soaking wet by this afternoon.”

Hanamaki stared down at his shorts. Damn. Yeah, that really wasn’t going to work very well, was it. Buying a new lunch was one thing. Playing volleyball in shorts that were either soaking wet or covered in the drying, slightly gross-looking remains of his lunch? Quite another..

“I’ll... come up with something,” he said, shrugging. “I’ve got a few hours, right?”

 

* * *

 

“That...that is a skirt, then,” Iwaizumi announced flatly, folding his arms. “Fair enough.”

“Oh come on, you could at least look a little more surprised,” Hanamaki said, resting his hands on his hips and smirking.

“In all honesty, I’m just glad you’re not planning on playing in your underwear,” Iwaizumi retorted, grabbing his shirt. He pulled it over his head and then pursed his lips. “Although to be honest, I don’t see it making much difference once you’re out on the court.”

Hanamaki shrugged. “Don’t care,” he said lightly. “No one has to look. It’s still uniform, right?”

On the other side of him, Matsukawa raised an eyebrow. “It’s not _your_ uniform though. Where did you get a skirt on such short notice?”

“Wouldn’t it have been easier to get a spare pair of shorts?” Yahaba asked, from the other side of the changing room. “Why wear a skirt when you’re going to be running and jumping around so much?”

Hanamaki folded his arms and raised an eyebrow. “You think I’m going to wear someone else’s shorts? I have _standards_.” Shrugging, he added. “Besides, this is actually pretty comfortable. It’s not like it’s a cold day.”

That was certainly true enough. The heat had been wearing at everyone all afternoon. Even the changing rooms were hot, and they all knew that there was only so far that air conditioning could go in a large gym filled with sweating teenagers playing sports.

Ten minutes into practice, as the heat made everyone’s shirts cling to their skin, and each spare moment was marked by gasps for air in the sweltering gym, Hanamaki grinned triumphantly at anyone who dared shoot him a covetous glance.

“Ahh, the breeze is good,” he remarked, crouching ready to receive a serve. He waggled his hips provocatively. “Keeping me cool.”

“I can’t believe coach let you get away with that,” Oikawa muttered.

“You’re just jealous because I thought of it and you didn’t,” Hanamaki retorted. He straightened one leg and rolled his shoulders. “You can’t handle the fact that someone else started the trend this time.”

Oikawa snorted, but from the amused expression on Iwaizumi’s face, Hanamaki could tell that he’d struck gold.

 

* * *

 

The heatwave continued for a week. By the third day, there wasn’t a single pair of shorts to be seen in the gym during practice.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...By the end of the week, no one remembers that Hanamaki never actually explained where he got the skirt, either.


	2. When the wind changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again. Half an hour. I'm not even going to apologise for this silliness.

“I heard the stupidest English phrase today,” Hanamaki said, dumping his bento on the table beside Matsukawa’s “I wanna test it.”

“Here’s a suggestion: don’t,” Iwaizumi said, not even looking up.

“You don’t even know what it is yet!” Hanamaki cried, flinging his hands into the air.

“I don’t need to. It’s going to be stupid, or dangerous, or probably both.”

“I’m in,” Matsukawa said.

“You’re both idiots though, so where’s the surprise in that,” Iwaizumi said.

Hanamaki snorted “Says you. Who was the one who came up with the most efficient method we’ve ever found for staying cool during practice?”

“I thought we agreed that didn’t happen,” Oikawa said, narrowing his eyes.

“Only because Iwaizumi got more compliments than you did,” Matsukawa said, grinning. “Face it, you wouldn’t have swapped back if that hadn’t happened.”

“So do you guys want to hear this or not?” Hanamaki said, raising his voice slightly. “I mean, come on. It’ll be fun.”

Three faces turned towards him with expressions ranging from quietly amused to slightly worried. He grinned at them. “So it goes…’if you make a strange face, the wind will change and your face will stay that way’”.

“That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard,” Oikawa said, at the same time as Iwaizumi groaned:

“How do I _already_ know where this is going?”

Hanamaki cackled.

“Sounds like a plan to me,” Matsukawa said, picking at the contents of his bento. “So what, it’s like a bet?”

“You got it,” Hanamaki said. “We each pick a face, and see who can keep it up longest.

“ _Why_ though?” Iwaizumi said, although he was already grinning as well.

“The pursuit of knowledge and scientific endeavour!” Hanamaki cried, slamming both hands down on the table. “We can’t let this one rest until it’s been resolved.”

Oikawa smirked “So when exactly are you planning to do this?” he asked. “You’re not going to mess around in practice--”

“Fear not, hanger-san,” Hanamaki said, sitting up straight and placing one hand over his chest. “I have no intentions on screwing around with volleyball and calling your team into disrepute.”

“Tomorrow lunchtime,” Matsukawa said. “Pack a light lunch, and we’ll start early.”

“That seems fair,” Iwaizumi said. “I don’t think any of us can _actually_ keep it up for more than a few minutes. What are we betting?”

Hanamaki grinned. “First to break has forfeit. Treats us all to ramen--”

“Oh of _course_ you want food,” Oikawa said, grinning. “If you’re that hungry--”

“I’m not done yet!” Hanamaki said, cutting him off. “The _winner_ gets the satisfaction and bragging rights, and all three losers have to make that exact face standing outside the school gates.”

“Deal,” Matsukawa said, almost instantly. He grinned. “Sounds like a laugh.”

Oikawa and Iwaizumi took slightly more persuading, but not _that_ much, all things considered. The next day at lunchtime the four made their way up to the roof to avoid unfair distractions, and took their places.

“Ready?” Hanamaki said, wriggling his fingers. “Go!”

Oikawa stuck his tongue out, raising his eyebrows dramatically. Iwaizumi wrinkled his nose and twisted his mouth into a sneer. Matsukawa stuck out his lower jaw and managed to turn one of his eyelids inside out.

Hanamaki stuck his tongue out as well, crossing both eyes and pulling the lower lids down. It was hard to see the others that way, but from the slight snorting he could tell that they were all struggling to hold their expressions.

Matsukawa was the first to break, undone by his need to blink.

Oikawa cracked a minute or so later, immediately grabbing a bottle of water and gulping it down. Iwaizumi and Hanamaki kept going, until Iwaizumi cracked, snorting with laughter and shaking his head.

“How the hell do you manage that?” he asked.

Hanamaki waggled his tongue at them,  and repeated the odd blink which had finally broken Iwaizumi, closing first one eye, and then the other. He held the face for a few more seconds before relenting and releasing his eyes. He swallowed heavily as he closed his mouth, and grabbed his own water bottle to take a drink before speaking.

“I have a talent,” he said airily. “And I hope you all memorised that look, because you’ll be sharing it with the rest of the school tomorrow morning. I can give you pointers if you like.

“Oh for--you set this up all along!” Oikawa cried, flinging his arms in the air. “How long have you been practicing that face?”

Hanamaki cackled. His eyes twinkled as he replied: “Didn’t you hear me yesterday? The wind must have changed and helped me out.”

 


End file.
